A Drop in The Ocean
by MaiahMellark
Summary: REPOST. It's Peeta's senior year and he will do anything to make it his best year, but what happens when Katniss Everdeen fresh out of college and now his history teacher turn his year upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have done this a million times but this is the last time, on other go news I have a new chapter up on this story and plz review.**

Peeta never was a popular kid but ever since he became friends with Delly Clearwater every person in his high school know him. It was Peeta's senior year this year and he was going to try to make it his best year of high school. He was walking into his history class has the tardy bell rang. "Your late." said what Peeta figured was the new history teacher that his friend Finnick was pretty cute. "Yeah my locker wouldn't open." Peeta said has he sat down in his seat. "Like I have heard that one before, stay after school ... your name?". Great Peeta though first day of class and he already is in trouble. "Peeta Mellark" he said. "Alright see me after school Mr..Mellark" she said. Peeta slumped in his chair and watched as she wrote something on the board. "Okay everyone, as I was saying my name is Katniss Everdeen but of course you guys are going to call me " as she wrote that on the board then she turned to face the class and that is we Peeta got a good look at his new history teacher. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful gray eyes and how her braid cascaded down her shoulder and how the jeans she is wearing hug her body in all the right places and how her blouse showed a little chest either that can be showed at school. "Alright guys we have a lot of stuff to do this year so we are going to star right away, pull out your history books and turn to page 26 and read paragraph 4". Peeta never really believed in love at first sight but he is pretty sure he does now.

"okay Class your homework tonight is to read chapter 6". You could hear the students groan about having homework on the first day of school. Peeta as picking up his books and walking toured the door when he heard and book drop behind him his legs had a mind of their own because he was bending down to pick up the book when his hand touched another he felt like that hand fit perfectly in his . And the other hand shot up has Peeta picked up the book to see who it belong to and it was none other the his new history teacher. "Thanks" she said has he handed her the book. "Your Welcome" he said back. "Hey ah... do I still have to come in after school I was wondering since its the first day of school in all..." he said nervously he never like this to any other teachers he had before "Well I guess you have a point there Peeta so yeah you don't have to, but don't be late to my class again understood?" she said has her gray eyes met his blue ones. "Yes " as he gave her is trade mark smile at that moment something crossed her eyes for split second then it was gone Peeta couldn't figure it what it was. "See you tomorrow " she said all Peeta could choke out was "Yeah" has he hurry to get out of the room to much tension in there has he was coming hi best friend since he was 5 Finnick . "Peeta!" he called from down hall running to him "Yeah". he said has turning to face him. "How did it go". Peeta knew what exactly what he was taking about but he was going to play with him. "How did what go?". Finnick hated when he did this "The new teacher!"

He yelled at Peeta

"oooohh it was fine". Peeta said "That's all?" Finnick said as then walked to their next class.

"You where right she was pretty cute almost got detention from her." he said

"Wow Peeta already trying to get in her pants." he said has he started laughing.

Peeta puched him in the shoulder "You know Im not like that and plus she is my teacher so yeahh that cant happen".

"But Peeta your 19 your fine what is she like 24, 23?" he said while smiling

"Whatever dude why you checking out other girls does Annie know?" Annie is Finnick's longest girlfriend he had he stared dating her in his junior year. Has Peeta and Finnick enter their next class Peeta relized that his senior year is going to be along one.

eeta never was a popular kid but ever since he became friends with Delly Clearwater every person in his high school know him. It was Peeta's senior year this year and he was going to try to make it his best year of high school. He was walking into his history class has the tardy bell rang. "Your late." said what Peeta figured was the new history teacher that his friend Finnick was pretty cute. "Yeah my locker wouldn't open." Peeta said has he sat down in his seat. "Like I have heard that one before, stay after school ... your name?". Great Peeta though first day of class and he already is in trouble. "Peeta Mellark" he said. "Alright see me after school Mr..Mellark" she said. Peeta slumped in his chair and watched as she wrote something on the board. "Okay everyone, as I was saying my name is Katniss Everdeen but of course you guys are going to call me " as she wrote that on the board then she turned to face the class and that is we Peeta got a good look at his new history teacher. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful gray eyes and how her braid cascaded down her shoulder and how the jeans she is wearing hug her body in all the right places and how her blouse showed a little chest either that can be showed at school. "Alright guys we have a lot of stuff to do this year so we are going to star right away, pull out your history books and turn to page 26 and read paragraph 4". Peeta never really believed in love at first sight but he is pretty sure he does now.

"okay Class your homework tonight is to read chapter 6". You could hear the students groan about having homework on the first day of school. Peeta as picking up his books and walking toured the door when he heard and book drop behind him his legs had a mind of their own because he was bending down to pick up the book when his hand touched another he felt like that hand fit perfectly in his . And the other hand shot up has Peeta picked up the book to see who it belong to and it was none other the his new history teacher. "Thanks" she said has he handed her the book. "Your Welcome" he said back. "Hey ah... do I still have to come in after school I was wondering since its the first day of school in all..." he said nervously he never like this to any other teachers he had before "Well I guess you have a point there Peeta so yeah you don't have to, but don't be late to my class again understood?" she said has her gray eyes met his blue ones. "Yes " as he gave her is trade mark smile at that moment something crossed her eyes for split second then it was gone Peeta couldn't figure it what it was. "See you tomorrow " she said all Peeta could choke out was "Yeah" has he hurry to get out of the room to much tension in there has he was coming hi best friend since he was 5 Finnick . "Peeta!" he called from down hall running to him "Yeah". he said has turning to face him. "How did it go". Peeta knew what exactly what he was taking about but he was going to play with him. "How did what go?". Finnick hated when he did this "The new teacher!"

He yelled at Peeta

"oooohh it was fine". Peeta said "That's all?" Finnick said as then walked to their next class.

"You where right she was pretty cute almost got detention from her." he said

"Wow Peeta already trying to get in her pants." he said has he started laughing.

Peeta puched him in the shoulder "You know Im not like that and plus she is my teacher so yeahh that cant happen".

"But Peeta your 19 your fine what is she like 24, 23?" he said while smiling

"Whatever dude why you checking out other girls does Annie know?" Annie is Finnick's longest girlfriend he had he stared dating her in his junior year. Has Peeta and Finnick enter their next class Peeta relized that his senior year is going to be along one.

ta never was a popular kid but ever since he became friends with Delly Clearwater every person in his high school know him. It was Peeta's senior year this year and he was going to try to make it his best year of high school. He was walking into his history class has the tardy bell rang.

"Your late." said what Peeta figured was the new history teacher that his friend Finnick was pretty cute.

"Yeah my locker wouldn't open." Peeta said has he sat down in his seat.

"Like I have heard that one before, stay after school ... your name?".

Great Peeta though first day of class and he already is in trouble. "Peeta Mellark" he said.

"Alright see me after school Mr..Mellark" she said. Peeta slumped in his chair and watched as she wrote something on the board.

"Okay everyone, as I was saying my name is Katniss Everdeen but of course you guys are going to call me. "

As she wrote that on the board then she turned to face the class and that is we Peeta got a good look at his new history teacher. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful gray eyes and how her braid cascaded down her shoulder and how the jeans she is wearing hug her body in all the right places and how her blouse showed a little chest either that can be showed at school.

"Alright guys we have a lot of stuff to do this year so we are going to star right away, pull out your history books and turn to page 26 and read paragraph 4".

Peeta never really believed in love at first sight but he is pretty sure he does now.

"okay Class your homework tonight is to read chapter 6".

You could hear the students groan about having homework on the first day of school. Peeta as picking up his books and walking toured the door when he heard and book drop behind him his legs had a mind of their own because he was bending down to pick up the book when his hand touched another he felt like that hand fit perfectly in his . And the other hand shot up has Peeta picked up the book to see who it belong to and it was none other the his new history teacher.

"Thanks" she said has he handed her the book. "Your Welcome" he said back. "Hey ah... do I still have to come in after school I was wondering since its the first day of school in all..." he said nervously he never like this to any other teachers he had before.

"Well I guess you have a point there Peeta so yeah you don't have to, but don't be late to my class again understood?" she said has her gray eyes met his blue ones. "Yes " as he gave her is trade mark smile at that moment something crossed her eyes for split second then it was gone Peeta couldn't figure it what it was

. "See you tomorrow " she said all Peeta could choke out was "Yeah" has he hurry to get out of the room to much tension in there has he was coming hi best friend since he was 5 Finnick .

"Peeta!" he called from down hall running to him "Yeah". he said has turning to face him. "How did it go". Peeta knew what exactly what he was taking about but he was going to play with him. "How did what go?". Finnick hated when he did this "The new teacher!"

He yelled at Peeta

"oooohh it was fine". Peeta said "That's all?" Finnick said as then walked to their next class.

"You where right she was pretty cute almost got detention from her." he said

"Wow Peeta already trying to get in her pants." he said has he started laughing.

Peeta puched him in the shoulder "You know Im not like that and plus she is my teacher so yeahh that cant happen".

"But Peeta your 19 your fine what is she like 24, 23?" he said while smiling

"Whatever dude why you checking out other girls does Annie know?" Annie is Finnick's longest girlfriend he had he stared dating her in his junior year. Has Peeta and Finnick enter their next class Peeta relized that his senior year is going to be along one**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own any of these characters and once again please review any reviews welcomed.**

It was around 9 when Gale showed up with Chinese and we got settled in on the couch where not to long ago I was making out with Peeta. Gale flipped on the tv and we ended up watching Prison Break reruns. While Gale was paying attention to the show my phone went off signaling that I got a text.

"I had fun lip hugging with you today ;)." From Peeta of course.

"Really? That's all that was fun for you with

me." I replied

I set my phone down in my lap and turned my attention back to the tv, few minutes later I feel my phone vibrate.

"No I enjoy every minute I have with you." I couldn't help but smile to myself

" What you so happy about catnip?" Gale said has I realized he has been watching me for awhile.

"It was just Johanna just telling me about her latest hook up." Which wasn't totally not all a lie she told me earlier, but I just haven't replied yet.

"That's Johanna haha." He said laughing.

"Yeah." I said and he turned back to the tv.

I went back to texting Peeta.

"Me too." I sent to him.

"Knew you did ;), well I have to get to bed you know school tomorrow;) haha goodnight katniss." She smirked at what he sent.

"Goodnight Peeta." She sent back.

...:...

The next day I decide to dress casual for work, a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top, with a dark green jacket. When she pulled up to the school the sun was shining and students where heading into the school. I hopped out of my jeep and grab my bag out of the back seat and headed up the stairs into the building.

I was making my way to my classroom when.

"Looking good today Ms. Everdeen"

"Thanks Cato since I see your here will I be

seeing in class today right?" I said has I stopped and eyed the student that was clearly checking me out.

"ooohhh I will be in class today ."

He said laughing with his little group.

"Don't push it Cato." I said sternly has I continued my to my classroom.

The bell rang and students began to file into the room. Today they had a review packet to do for a test that was coming up.

It was half way through the period when none other then Cato raised his hand I roll my eyes didn't want to deal with his flirting today.

"Yes Cato."

"I don't get number 3?" He said has he flashed me a smile.

"Bring it up here"

He got out of seat and walked up to my desk and handing me his paper. Has I started to explain it to him I realized he wasn't paying attention to me his eye's where on me but he sure wasn't looking at my eye's .

"Cato." I said has I snapped my fingers in front of his eye's .

"Yeah." He said

"My eye's are up here, do that one more time I will have to bring this up with the principal understand?"

"Yes ." He said has he grab his paper and headed to his seat student's in the class started to snicker.

"Back to work." Has I sat back down in my seat. I looked around the room to see that Peeta was looking directly at me in his eye's I could see a hint of anger in them I wondered. What did I do.

...

The bell rang signaling it was the end of the period.

"Have a good day guys." I said has the filed out the door I could see that Peeta on purpose was taking his time packing is stop up.

"Hey uumm Peeta did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously which I had no clue why I was nervous. He looked shocked.

"What, no why you ask?"he asked while taking a quick glance at the door like he was scared someone was going to show up.

"Well you looked angry when I was talking to Cato." I said looking at him.

"I was mad be-..."

"Come on Peeta you promised that you would walk me to my next class." There stood clove smiling at Peeta.

I felt a shot of jealousy at the way clove would flirt with Peeta.

"I will Clove just give me a second is telling me something." He said turning to me.

"I will just tell you tomorrow Peeta it can wait you need to get to your next class."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said with sadness in his eye's.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said a little too harsh.

He walked over to Clove

.

"Let's go." He said to her.

"Okay, by see you tomorrow." She said has she ran to catch up to Peeta.

This day started out great but it seemed like it's not going to end on a good note.

...

The rest of the day went by a total blur. I was throwing my bag in the back seat when I got a text.

"Can we talk?" He sent

"I can't, not today." Has she hopped up into the car and started it.

She was halfway home when she got another text. She pulled over in a grocery store parking lot and read it.

"There is nothing going on between me and her."

"Really? Sure look like there was."

"I just though that If I gave into her she would leave me alone nothing happened."

"I got to go." After I sent that I turned my phone off and pulled back onto the road.

That night was Thresh birthday Gales best friend, I was friends with his wife Rue. We pulled up to the restaurant that the party was being held at, got out and headed inside. The place was packed with people.

"I'm going to head off and talk to Rue." I said to Gale

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and went the opposite direction heading to where Thresh

was.

"Hey Rue big party you have here." I said has I gave her a quick hug and sat down.

"Yeah I let Thresh chose the guest list didn't realize he would invite the whole town."

"Yeah sure looks like he did." I said has I smiled at how we kept a joke going even when no one was listening it was only Me, Gale, Rue and Thresh.

"So how is Prim?"

Prim was my sister currently going to college at NYC. She only calls once a week that's all the time we have because we both are busy.

"She hasn't called this week yet but last week she said she was fine."

"And how is being a teacher treating you?"

"It's okay makes it seem like I was a angel in high school." She said laughing.

"Yeah Katniss everyone knew you where the bad girl of the school."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah during every discussion if you though it was you would announce it to the whole class that you disagreed with it."

We where laughing when Thresh and Gale came and sat down in the booth with us.

"What you guys laughing about?" Gale questioned

"How katniss was a bad girl in high school." Rue said

"She totally was man." Thresh said

Me, Rue and Thresh went too the same school since elementary school.

Rue excused herself to use the bathroom, and Gale and Thresh started talking about football, when a waitress walked passed us.

"Okay boys here is your table I will be back to take your orders."

They got a table in the center of the restaurant they looked between 17 and 18. One of they was standing with his back to all I could tell was he had familiar dirty brown hair.

"Hey dude Peeta look Clove is here" one of guys said the one with his back to me turned to face me, I saw those blue eye's I could never forget. I quickly hided my face in Gale's shirt he wrapped his around me.

"Great what is she doing here?, hey Thom switch seats with me." I heard Peeta say

"Okay ."l heard feet move against the carpeted floor.

I sat up just in time when Rue came back we started chatting about work. The whole time he could feel him staring at her. When the waiter came to are table I took a look at him and are eye's where boring into one each others he gave her a quick wink to her and went back to talking.

"And miss what would you like?" The waiter startle me a little bit.

"Just a salad would be fine." And after that the waiter grab are menus and said the food will be done shortly.

It was about was about halfway though dinner when I so Peeta get out and head the door to the restaurant. I little bit later I get a text from him.

"Come to the alley by the restaurant."

So I did the best I could to excuse myself.

"I'm going to go plug my phone into the charge." She hurried so the couldn't say anything.

it was dark expect for the street lights she came to the alley way and so a figure leading against the wall she really hoped it was Peeta.

"Peeta?" She asked

"Yes." He said walking to her.

I don't know why but every step he tookI took a step back. He looked like a predator stacking his prey , I kept backing up tell I felt my back hit the cold brick of the building. He got close tell his nose brushed against my nose

.

"Hello Katniss." Was all he said before his lips crashed against my lips. What was my point of resisting we are already in way too deep, so I brought my hands to his hair pulled a little and kissed him back. He pulled back when we were both out of air.

"I have missed you, and I hoped it made up for what happened today." He said smiling.

"I guess it did, but we need to get back." I said smirking.

"Yeah I guess." He said stepping out of the alley way.

He turned and said "I will text you later tonight."and with that and a wink he headed into the restaurant. few minutes later I head in.

"There you are katniss l, what took you so long?" Gale asked.

"couldn't find the cord for the charger." I said sitting down.

I take a glance over at Peeta's table I see Clove making her way over there. I turned and looked out the window of the restaurant to hide my glare. I could believe what I saw when I looked at his table again, Clove walk up to him put her hands around his neck and leaded downed and kissed him and he didn't push her away our anything. We paid are bill and wave Rue and Thresh goodnight. Gale was driving me home I looked out the window and could help but think that. I though Peeta wouldn't do a thing like this but I guess I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of these characters Like everyone says please review.**

**katniss pov**

Its been 2 weeks and there has been no more make out sessions with Peeta. I hate to say this but I miss his eyes of deep blue, and the way he smirked when are hands brushed each other while i grab a paper from him. We have 2 days tell it is the weekend so today I made the class grab a partner and gave them tell friday to find out about their partners history and present it to the class. After I passed out the papers I started grading papers from other classes.

"Peeta be my partner please?" clove said has she has she ran her hand up his arm Peeta flinched from her touch.

"I told you clove no okay?"clove turned away very angrily has katniss turned to see what peetas reaction to was staring straight at katniss he gave her a small smile and got up and walked to another classmate. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Friday came really fast it was the last class of the day.

"okay guys read chapter 20 and write a summary of that chapter."

The Class groaned in anger for having homework.I laugh "I could add more...""No." the whole Class stop complaining". she chuckled.

At that moment the bell rang signaling that the day was over the class hurry gathered their items and left it was quiet in the room until shewhen she heard foot steps.

And look up into the deep blue eyes she had missed, she realized what she was doing and looked away.

"Peeta what do you want I really don't want to be here later then I have to be." has she looked up at him

"Just wanted to give you this" handing her a black box and turning and walking out of the she was about o open up the box her phone rang.

"Hey catnip what you up to?".

"Just heading home why you ask?"

"See if you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure what time?"

"How about around 8:00 would that be good for you?"

"Yeah see you then."

"Okay see you then catnip."

She put her phone in her pocket and grab her bag and headed to her car.

...

It was around 8:15 when Gale showed up.

"Hey babe." has he bent down and kissed my lips

"Okay let's go" and we headed to the restaurant .

We were pulling into the place when Gale cut the engine and turned to me.

"aaahhh katniss I like you."

she couldn't help herself from giving him a smirk.

" I think I like you too Gale."

He ran a hand through his hand through his hair.

"You know I'm not good with words... I think I'm in love with you".

This came has a big blow to her she knew it was bound to happen, the way he has been acting these past few weeks.

"Gale I like you but think we are moving a little to fast here.

I saw the look of defeat on his face.

"Yeah, your right I guess, we should head in" he said has he opened his door and got out and walked to open hers.

...

Dinner was pretty uneventful. I knew Gale was not happy with me for discouraging him but we only have been dating for a month I was not ready to settle down just with someone. We where pulling into my drive when I turned to him.

"Gale I'm sorry." has I looked at him.

"It's fine." has he stared out his window.

"Okay then ... will you call me tomorrow?"

"I don't know I got meetings all day" he said taking a quick glance at her.

"Okay talk to later Gale." she said has she open her door and got out.

"Yeah okay." looking up at her.

"I'm really sorry..."

"I know katniss, okay I shouldn't have said it I'm sorry too I will talk to you later."

Has she took a step back from the car and he pulled out of the driveway. She watched him pull out of the drive way, and slowly making her way to her house.

Has she set her purse on the counter she got a text message.

"Do you like it?" It was from Peeta

I was confused

"Like what?" I replied back

couple seconds later he replys.

"The gift I gave you."

I totally forgot about that so I put the phone down and go through the bag and take out the black box open it is and pulled out a sliver chain and there Is one little pearl on the chain. It was the most beautiful and thoughtful thing she has ever gotten even from put it the box and and grab her phone and sat down on the couch.

"Peeta you shouldn't have!". She sent

" Anything for you ;)." he sent back

She didn't know how to respond to that so she did best she could .

"Thanks, and where did you get it?" She sent

"Well, I was walking on the beach and saw it in the sand and though of you."

She though before she couldn't respond this was even harder, so she did her best again.

"Thanks Peeta"

"Ur welcome katniss;)"

That was the last text he sent to me that night.

...:...

The next morning while l was making breakfast there was a knock at the front door.

l open the door there stood Peeta wearing tight fitting jeans and a dark blue shirt that was covered by black hoodie.

"Good morning may I come in?" has he flash is most famous smile, that almost made me melt right then.

"Sure, come in."

Step aside to let him in. He sat down on the couch and turned to her he had this look in his eye's.

"What?".

"Nothing."

Has he smile then I look down at myself a saw that I was only in some very short shorts and a see through tank top where you could see my bra.l through the shirt.

I couldn't have ran fast to my room and changed.

When I came out he already made himself at home, and turned on the tv and and was watching some show on food network. l walked around the couch and sat down next to him.

"Peeta not to sound rude or anything, but why you here?"

He turned his eye's away from the tv to her and smiled.

"I had a few hours to kill so I though I would spend them with you."

She just smiled and turned her head to the tv.

l was hour since Peeta showed up and I don't know how we got this way. I was snuggled into his side and he had a arm wrapped around my shoulder while we watched tv. He sometimes made me laugh. And I don't think I laughed this much before but when I was with him it felt like I don't have to worry about anything because Peeta will some how make me feel better.

"She is totally going to win." l said has I looked at him.

"No she is not, her food looks nasty." He said has he made a choking noise.

"Fine that's make a bet if she wins you own me 20 bucks."

"And if she loses ... l get a kiss from you." He says smirking.

I know I should have agree but my competitive side came out.

"Deal."

...

And just my luck the girl ends up losing.

I nervously glance over at him. He smiles and leans over and presses his lips to my lips at first I don't kiss him back then I gave in and do. I thread my hands through his blond locks and he gently lays me down on the couch and continue kissing me. And at that moment my phone rang we stop and I looked into his eye's and smiled.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he said smirking l push his chest a little so I could get up. And ran to my phone.

"Hello." I said

"Hey catnip."he said

"Hey Gale."

I could see Peeta looked crushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to just kick back and watch tv with me?"

"ooohhh sure what time?" getting sad that my day with Peeta was ending.

"I will be home in 30 minutes I will see you then."

"Okay bye Gale."

"Bye katniss."

After that I hung up I turned to Peeta.

"I'm sorry you have to go Peeta."

"It's fine." Has he headed to the door I follow he stopped in front of the door.

"One for the road?" he smiled

"One what for the-..." I was cute of when Peeta crashed his lips to my lips it stopped to soon when he pulled away and opened the door and walked out. She hated to say it's but I think I'm falling in love with Peeta Mellark.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**I **don't** own any of these chracters, review please any are welcome.**

l was currently sitting on the beach reading a the notebook when I felt a pair of strong bare arms.

"Don't you dare do it Peeta, you do it I will never kiss you again." I said glaring at him.

He stopped walking and smirked at her.

"I will take my chances."he smiled and started running toward the water while carrying me when we got waist deep he turn me so m facing him he leads in so his nose is touching my nose.

"Hold your breathe." He said.

Before I could say anything he throw me into the water and dived in after I resurfaced he slowly he came up skimming his nose across my bare stomach and came up for air. He lead down and captured my lips, for s little while we just floating and kissing. When we decided to head home. We where pulling into my drive way.

"I had a good time I said to him.

"Me too ." He said smiling.

I leaded over a kissed him he kissed back.

When I pulled away open car door and stepped out.

"Hey katniss ."

"Yeah?".

"I love you."

I smiled.

"Love you too."

And I closed the door and headed into the house. Closed the door and sighed she wonder how she could be so in love with Peeta only known him for s few weeks and I can tell him I lover him, but Gale I can't say it too him after two months what is wrong with me? Gale was coming back in two days I had now clue what I was going to do. Was I going to break up him, if you asked me I have no clue . And with Peeta I could live a thousand lifes and still I wouldn't deserve him. If I did break up with Gale, would Peeta stay with me? All these questions swirled around in my head. I decided to go to bed early tonight.

The next morning I get up and get ready for worked pretty fast, hop into my jeep and head out. I was a little late so has expected all the students were mingling.

"Okay guys in your seats." Everyone headed back to there seats. I notice that Peeta was absent, he didn't tell her he wasn't going to be gone.

She turned to the board and start writing assignments down. I turned just in time to see Peeta trying to sneak into class.

" why are you late to my class."

He didn't answer just looked down not meeting my eye's.

"Last chance Mellark, and next time I will send you to the office."

Little bit half I started teaching, Clove Johnston came striding through the door smiling of course at Peeta.

"How lovely for you to join us Clove just has I told Peeta a few minutes ago next time your late to the office you go."

And with that I turned around and began writing again. Thinking about the whole situation why was Peeta late and Clove. I started getting worried that something happen between them.

"Okay you guys work on the assignments on the board."

Right after I let them loose Cato raised his hand.

"Yes Cato?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I speak for all the guess in here you look devine today." He said has he raked his eye's all over me.

"Cato, last chance one more inappropriate thing comes out your mouth I will send you to the office, you understand."

"Yes ." He said embarrassed

"Okay everyone back to work."

I land around the room and Peeta didn't look at her, he was just looking down and writing.

...

Wednesday came and I was on my way to pick up Gale. I pulled up to the curb and waited. I have talked to Peeta since Monday it wasn't my fault he stop texting me, calling me, and coming over. The opening of the passenger door interrupted my thoughs.

"Hey." I said has he got in.

"Hi baby." He said leaning over the console and kissed me, the kiss didn't feel anything like the kisses she I with Peeta.

"So how was your trip?" Has I pulled away from the curb onto the road.

"It was fine we sold the Kingston building to the Johnston's so that was good, but most of all I missed you." He said has he grab my hand that was in my lap.

"I missed you too." I felt horrible because when Gale was gone I was so caught up in Peeta, that the only time she though of him was when called every other day when he called to see how I was doing, and give me a update on how his work was doing.

"Want to see a movie tonight?" He said breaking the silence.

"Sure, just let me stop at home and change."

"Okay I will ho in and see what is playing." Has we both hot out of the car and headed inside.

I made my way to the bedroom and change into some jeans and a tank top with a light jacket over it.. I headed to the bathroom to freshen up when my phone went of signaling that I got a message, it was from Peeta.

"Can i see you tonight?" He asked.

"Not tonight I'm going out." I replied.

"Where?"

"The movie, why you ask?"

"During the movie say your going to go to the bathroom, I have to talk to you."

Why did he need to talk to me? Did he realize that he deserves way better then me, she decided to just wait tell she talks to her to figure it out and with that she headed into the bathroom.

...

We where getting are tickets for the movie we decided to see We Are The Millers. We hot are tickets and headed over to the snack counter while Gale told the lady behind the counter what he wanted, while I scanned the lobby looking to see if Peeta was already here.

"Katniss what you want?" Gale said.

"What?" I said turning to him.

"I said do you want anything?".

"I will have a small popcorn." I said to the lady she rang everything up and Gale paid for it.

We grab are food drinks and headed to the theater.

Halfway through the movie I excused myself to use the bathroom. I was walking out of the theater into the lobby seeing a figure standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Peeta?"

He turned around the first thing I notice was the blond locks that I was used to falling over his eyes where gone he had cut his hair.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"You cut your hair?".

"Yeah it was getting long you like it?.

"Yeah but I kind of miss it being long."

"We should move where no one can see us."

We move to a darken hallway next to a empty theater.

"Why haven't text Mr or call me" I said looking up into his eyes.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you are probably going to hate me for this but remember i did it for us."

I looked down preparing for the worst.

"Katniss look at me."

I still looked down. He put finger abd lifted my head so I was looking at him, and leaned down and he pecked my lips once and stroked his thumb across my cheek.

"Now katniss will you listen to me?"

I shock my head yes.

"Okay my parents wanted to move down to Texas to be closer to my grandparents, and that meant I would have to be away from you, and I could let that happen."

He smiled at me and continued.

"So I told them I had a girlfriend that I didn't want to leave behind right now."

"You told them about me?".

"This part you have to promise me that you won't get made." He said looking nervous.

I didn't say anything.

"Katniss I only love you." He said once again placing his lips on my lips, after a little bit.

"I promise."

"Okay I didn't say it was you I was dating I told them it was Clove."

It felt like that my heart fell into my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of these characters. And review, review and review. if I don't get any I might stop tell me what you guys think.**

"See I told you you're going to get mad." I stepped away from him.

"I'm not mad." I said stepping out from in the hallway.

"Yeah you are Katniss I can tell." he said with that worried expression.

"I got to get back to Gale."as I turned and headed to the theater.

"Katniss we can't leave it like this." he said pleading.

"I will talk to you later Peeta." And with that I walked into the theater.

...

When the movie ended we headed out to the parking lot.

"I will go bring the car around."Gale said grabbing the keys in walking out into the dark.

"Katniss!"I know that voice by heart I quash he would make this easy, but he was making it difficult.

"Katniss." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and turning me around.

"What you want Peeta?" Looking down the street making sure that Gale pulling up with the car.

"Katniss come on I don't like her, I did it for us."

"That's the thing Peeta how can there be a us we have to sneak to see each other I'm cheating on my boyfriend with the guy I've only known for a couple weeks and plus I'm your teacher you have to go out with someone that you don't even like so you can stay here to be with me." Gale pulled up at that moment.

"We can do this Katniss I just have to finish this year we can be together." Has he grab my hand, I pulled my hand away from his.

"I can't do this to you or myself." I walked to the curb has Gale pulled up.

Gale pulled us away from the curb, I wiped the tears from my face before Gale saw.

I know what Peeta did was great I just didn't want him to do things he doesn't like just to please me.

...

It's been two weeks since I have talked to Peeta, and I missed him terribly. The students have been on break for a week. Anytime I saw him he would give me a small smile. The bell unscripted my thoughs signaling school was over. I packed my stuff up and headed to my car to load it up.

"Katniss?" His voice have her this warm fuzzy warm feeling inside me.

"Yes Peeta?" Has I loaded my bag into my car.

"I miss you, I miss your smile, and miss being able to make you laugh."

" I miss you too I just don't want start something and then have you realize you can do better then me." I said sadly.

He ran is thumb across my cheek.

"That won't happen because I love you so much it hurts, when I see you in pain I want to make Thaksin away, when I see you crying I will try my best to make you laugh again."

In that moment I knew that no one ever would love her like he does.

"Can I see you this week? He said smiling.

"I don't know, I got to deal with something."

"Okay." He said looking at the ground.

I closed the trunk and open the drivers side door. I want to hug him but I can't because there are still students around.

"Talk to you later Peeta." I said closed the door and waving to him.

I started up the car and pulled out.

While she was driving she got to thinking she really wanted to be with Peeta and I was going to do anything she could do to be with him.

...

So here I was sitting with Gale on the couch in total silence.

"So why did you need to talk to me." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay uhhmmm I don't know how to say this with out hurting you but I think we should start seeing other people." I said folding my hands together.

"Was I that bad of a boyfriend?" He says getting angry.

"No it's just that we are trying to hard to make this work, when we both know it's not going to work."

"Please katniss don't do this, I will spend more time with you but don't do this we are so good together."

"Gale the whole time we were together felt like we were just friends and I liked that, there is someone out there that is right for you but that person is not me, but I will always be your friend."

"Your the right person for me and if I have to wait along time for you to realized that then I will wait." As he walk to the door and open before he open it he said.

"I wit be waiting for you katniss."

And with that he walked out. That didn't go has planned.

...

In five days school starts back up and I still haven't seen Peeta since school has been out. I was getting changed after my Saturday run when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" I yelled and made my way down the hall to the front door.

There stood Peeta in jeans a plain black tee with a dark blue hoodie on.

"I brought lunch." He said smiling, holding a bag of food.

"Just in time I'm starving."I said grinning and moved aside so he could come in.

He handed me my food and took his out his. I had the most devine sandwich ever and for desert we had cheese buns.

"Wow that was the best lunch I ever had, where you get it from. I said leading back in my chair.

"Actually I didn't buy it I made." He said smiling proudly.

My eye's almost popped out of my head.

"Wow your talented, are you planing on going to college to get your own business?"

"Yeah I'm my family already owns the bakery downtown."

"That's great do you plan to taking it over?" I asked.

"Yeah."

After that we chatted for along time I never had this fun while just taking to them Peeta excused him to the restroom. I picked up the dishes and started cleaning them. I heard the front doors lock jiggle while was drying the dishes then it opened. I walked out into the hallway and came face to face with Gale.

"What are you doing here Gale?" I said hoping Peeta didn't choose to come out at this moment.

"Came to drop this key you have me to get some things I left here." he tried to go down the hall but I moved in front of him.

"I can get the stuff where are they?" I said nervously.

"It's fine I will." He tried again to sidestep me but I again blocked him.

"Katniss why aren't you letting me through?" He asked questionably.

He scanned the room like he was looking for something and then his eye's locked onto something. I glanced to see what he was looking at, and there through on the couch was Peeta's hoodie he took of when he arrived.

"Gale this is not what you think it's my coat." I said hoping he believe it. When at that time Peeta felt the need to appear.

"Katniss your out of-..." He didn't finish his sentence his eye's locked with Gale's, I could are him swallow hard.

"What is he doing here?" Gale asked glaring at Peeta.

Both Peeta and me where silent.

"Your going out with him aren't you?" He said turning to me.

"Gale-..."

"I knew something was going on at the movies when I saw you too together, was he the reason you broke up with me?" He said glaring at me.

Before I could answer Peeta spoke up.

"It's not all her fault I'm part to blame here." He told Gale.

"Yeah you are blondie." he said turning his gaze to Peeta.

"Gale knock it off we are over if you want any friendship with me I would get your stuff and go."

"Fine." Has he shoved Peeta put of his way to get into the bedroom.

When he walked out of the bedroom he set his bag full of his things on the dinning room table. And turned to me.

"I have one more question, where you seeing him when we were together? I didn't have to answer it my silence answer it for him.

"Wow katniss out of everyone wouldn't think you would do this to me." He went to pick up his bag when he stop like he was thinking, he turned to Peeta.

"And this is for taking Katniss from me."

Before I could stop him Gale punched Peeta in the jaw. And all hell broke loose.

**Please review or might have to stop uploading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of these characters. Thanks for your review and please review again. sorry for any mistakes.**

I finally got them pulled away from each other, I sat Peeta on the couch then turned to Gale.

"Get out gale!"

"No what about him?"

"This is my house, and he didn't start the fight, now get out."

"Fine but you will realize in time he will never love you has much has I do." He said slamming the door.

I turned to Peeta and saw his lip was bleeding and his jaw was swollen.l got a wash cloth and wet and grab a ice pack and made my way back to Peeta.

"You know what he said wasn't true." Has I started wiping blood from his chin.

"What?" I said confused

"When he said I wouldn't love you as much as he does, I love you so much it hurts." He says trying to smile but he wince in pain because of his jaw.

"Leave it to you Peeta make sure I know you love, when you got beat up for loving me."

"Hey I through some punches."

"I know you did." I said leading over and bringing my lips to his.

I pulled away and looked at his injuries.

"I'm sorry about him." I said sadly.

"It's alright, at least I'm the one here with you now." Placing the ice pack to his jaw.

I take his other hand in my hand I look up in his eye's and see adoration in his eye's.

"I love you Peeta." I say smiling.

He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a he gentle kiss to my hand.

"I love you too."

I snuggled into his chest.

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"What happens when school starts?" He says looking at me.

"In school we are going to be student and teacher, and out of school we going have this."

"What is this?"

"Are we together?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then we are a couple now."

He lifted my chin and placed his lips on my lips.

...

School starts tomorrow since this will probably be the last day for awhile where I could see Peeta out of school.

We decided to go out to eat, we went to Luke's diner we never been here before and hoping that no one we knew comes here. I just order a hamburger and some fries with a water, Peeta order the same. We began talking about are childhoods, how was it like to grownup with a younger sibling because Peeta had two older brother's, Mark is in Texas with his wife and kids. Rye he just started college this year and of course Peeta. And when he was younger his mother and father got s divorce, and he decided to live with his father.

"Katniss is that you?"

Come on well people stop interrupting us.

"Hello Glimmer."

"Haven't seen you since you graduated college."

Glimmer was my annoying college roommate.

Her eye's landed on Peeta, and out came the flirty Glimmer even more annoying then the regular one.

"Now who is this handsome man?"

Peeta looks and acts older the is actual age, so Glimmer was going to do anything to get to him.

"He is a friend." I said she doesn't need to know that we are dating she will start prying to get details about everything.

She sat down in the booth on his side she was so close their shoulders were brushing.

"What's your name cutie?"

"Peeta." He said quickly as the waitress set his food down.

"Hi , Peeta I'm katniss old college roommate." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Hi." He said shortly picking up his drive and putting it in his mouth.

"May I have."she asked. I almost bursted out laughing, at her flirting with him.

"Sure I guess." He said pushing his plate in her direction.

She grabs one and chewed it slowly looking right at him, he looked sick.

"Okay, nice seeing you Glimmer, let's go Peeta." I said.

He got up out fifteen dollars to pay for are food.

"Wait here Peeta." She was writing something on a piece of paper.

"If you ever want to hang out call me." She said handing him the paper and winking.

When we got to the car he ripped up the paper an through it on the ground.

"Hey, no littering." I said laughing.

"I would rather pay that fine then go out with her."

I acted like I was hurt.

"What about me?" I said acting like I was getting mad.

"You know you have me always." He said giving me a quick peck on the check and hopping into the passenger side of the car, I started the car and headed home.

...

It was Monday today. Groaned when my alarm went off. I got ready for work grab a quick bagel and headed out the door.

I pulled into the parking lot and went up the steps into the building and headed to my room. With a only a few minutes to spare, when the bell rang. All the students came tumbling in the door.

"Okay guys sit down."

They settled down.

"Since we just got back from break it's going to be like a lazy day I will put on a video and you guys are going to answer some questions after the video how many you answer right is how many extra credit points you get." I said switch the tv on in the corner of the room.

I turned out the lights and passed out the papers once she got to Peeta's row I saw that Clove moved her desk over so she was closer to Peeta I continued do the aisle tell I got Peeta.

I set the stake of papers on Peeta's desk and grab Cloves desk and moved it back where it was, she glared at me I head the papers and continued playing the papers when u headed back to my desk Peeta grab my hand as I walked by giving it a gentle squeeze.

...

The week went by pretty fast, I only shared texts with Peeta during the week.I was heading home on friday, when u got s phone call.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Hello sweetie what you doing this Saturday." Most be one of her good days.

"Nothing at the moment why?"

"I got invited to have dinner with a old friend from high school, and his son, and I wonder if you wanted to come." I wasn't to thrilled to see mom moving on but she hasn't been this way in awhile.

"Okay do you want me to pick you up?" I asked unlocking the door to the house.

"Yeah then I will give you directions pick me up around 8:00."

"Okay talk to you later."

"Okay, love you katniss." Now that shocked me she has told me that in awhile.

"Love you too mom." And then I hung up.

...

The next morning I went for a run and then graded test that took tell 6:30 to finish. I decided to get dressed I put on some black skinny jeans and a white lacy blouse. And then my mom called.

"Get katniss can you pick me up early I want to get some wine and a dessert."

"Okay I will be there in 5." Then we both hung up. I grabbed the keys for other car off the key ring.

I was in front of my childhood home it brought memories of my dad back, before I could start thinking of him again, the passager side door in and my mom got in.

"Where you want to stop to get the stuff?" I said pulling onto the road.

"There is a liquor store up ahead, and we can just stop at Fred Meyers to get the dessert."

Once I pulled up at the liquor store I texted Peeta.

"Can you come over tomorrow."

"Maybe ;)" He sent back.

I saw my mom heading out of the store, and I put my phone away. She got in and we headed to the other store.

"What's your friends name?"

"Eliot Mellark." I almost swerved off the road.

"Do you know his sons name?"

"Something like Peter or Peeta."

l realized that I would be seeing Peeta earlier then I though.

**Thanks for reading and plz review I will take any kind**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of these characters and please review.**

We pulled up to the house, and headedup the walkway to the house. A man with the same dirty blond hair as Peeta answered the door.

"Hey you guys made it, and you must be the lovely Katniss your mother talks about, I'm Elliot Mellark, come in guys must be cold its freezing outside." He said closing the door and leading us to the living room.

"Here I will take those, would you guys like something to drink?" He said has he took are coats.

"No thanks but I'm fine for right now." My mom declined

"I will have some water if that's alright." I said taking a see on their leather couch.

"I will have my son get it. Peeta!" He yelled up the stair case.

"Yeah dad?"

"Are guests are here son, why don't you come down and meet them."

"I will be down in a minute."

With that Elliot walked back into the living room.

"Boys will be boys." He said chuckling.

He took his seat on a lounge chair beside the couch.

"So Katniss I heard you started working at Panem high school this year how is teaching treating you?"

"its pretty good know I know how it felt for my teachers when I was in school, dealing with all kids misbehaving and all but I'm doing what I love." I said smiling.

"All My sons went there ones already out of college, ones starting college and Peeta is finishing high school." He said proudly. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up a saw Peeta in a button up black shirt and in some blue jeans that complement his eyes.

"There you are Peeta I started wonder if you got lost upstairs." He said laughing.

"Come meet are guests this is Lily Everdeen and her daughter Katniss."

"Nice to meet you , and nice to meet…." He said turning to me.

"Just call me Katniss." I said smiling like he doesn't already I thought to myself.

"Okay, wow dad didn't think you would invite my history teacher over for dinner." He said still smiling at me.

"This is your history teacher I didn't know, well since you know her outside of school maybe she can bump your grade up." He said suggestly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that and eve if I could I wouldn't need to he is one of the students in my class with the highest grades." I said

"That's my boy." Elliot said smacking Peeta on the back and smiling.

"Peeta Katniss here would like some water and while you're in there can you check the food?"

"Sure." He said turning around and heading through a door of what I assumed was the kitchen.

Elliot turned to my mom.

"So how is your other lovely daughter doing?" he asked

"She is doing great she got to start earlier then some other kids could she is studying to be doctor." My mom said proudly.

"That's great."

"Okay the foods ready." Peeta said walking out of the kitchen, and leading us to the dining room. Mom sat by Elliot who left me sitting by Peeta and Elliot.

"Peeta help me with plates." Elliot said getting up ad walking to the kitchen and Peeta following. Few minutes later the each came in carrying to plates that smelled delicious food.

Peeta set one in front of me and Elliot set one in front of mom and sat in his place.

"Dig in everyone." He said smiling.

Mom and Elliot were in their own little world chatting occasionally bringing Peeta and me in the convocation. It gave us time to talk a little.

"I'm glad I got to see you." He said sliding is hand into my hand just looking at his plate of food.

"Me too." I said also looking at my plate of food.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know I was coming to your house, she just said a high school friend and she had a lot of those.

Just as he was about to response the doorbell rang .

"Peeta go see who it is."

He got up gave my hand one more reassuring squeeze under the table and left the room. It felt like a while before Peeta returned.

"I will go see what is taking him so long." Elliot said getting up and heading into the living room. Only took a few minutes for him to return.

"High school relationships what would you do without them." He said joking.

I realized that it was probably Clove that showed up.

"Katniss you got a special someone in your life." He asked

I could feel my palms start to sweat if I tell him I do when we leave mom will start grilling me for the details.

"No not at the moment." I said pushing some food around the plate, mom looked surprised.

"What about Gale, last time I saw you guys looked like you guys where getting serious." she asked.

"It just didn't work out." I said trying to change the subject.

"Well you deserve someone that will treat you write, every women deserves that." He said smiling.

Just then Peeta came walking in and not looking at me, I was about to ask him what's wrong.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen didn't think I would see you here." I turned to the doorway and there stood Clove.

"Yeah My mother is friends with Peetas dad and they so kindly invited us for dinner."

"I don't me to interrupt but I came here to talk to Peeta." She said staring at him.

"Okay let's talk then you leave." He said getting up and leading them back to the living room.

The rest of us just went back to eating. It felt like 15 minutes before Peeta returned he sat down and began eating. Under the table he grabs my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze and a smile, and with that I knew everything was okay.

…

Now I was heading home after dropping mother off at home and now heading my way home. After Peeta came back in to eat the rest of dinner was uneventful.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off I sat there for a minute, it felt as if someone was watching me I grab my massager bag from the bag and turn to open the door.

"Ooohhh my god Peeta you scared the crap out of me," I said stepping out of the car.

"Sorry I thought something was wrong, since it was taking you so long for you to get out." He said smiling.

"I thought someone was trying to kill me." I said walking to my front door with him in tow.

"I would never let someone do that to you."

"Well you almost killed me yourself, almost gave me a heart attack." I said opening the door walking in and letting him in and closing the door.

"I sorry." He said fake whimpering

I through my bag onto the kitchen table and walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's alright." Acting like I was hugging a crying baby

"So what did Clove want?" I asked out of the blue.

He stiffened

"Just wanted to know why I wasn't answering her calls."

"What did you tell her?" I said nervously

"I told her that we are done." He said smiling

"Really?"

"Really."

Then he lean in and captured his lips with my lips.

**Hoped you liked it I might not be able to update has much has I have been, but I will update when I can and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of these characters. Like I always I do please review. Its a short chapter but I got something out.**

I can't say that I have been happier, so far we haven't been caught from school even though we almost did get caught a couple of days ago. It was when Peeta decided that he wanted to have a makeout session during school, well then Cato though it also was time to ask question on a homework and to flirt but overall it's been paradise.

"What you thinking about?" Peeta said running his fingers through my hair has we lay on my couch.

"Us." I said smiling.

"Oh then keep thinking." He said smirking.

"Ah how I love you." I said leaning up and kissing him, before he can kiss me back he has pulled away.

"What did you say?" he said staring into my eye's.

"I said I love you." I said smiling and looking into his eye's of deep blue.

"I love you too, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." He said leaning in and capturing my lips

I grab the hair at the back of his neck, has he turns me so I'm straddling his waist I wrap my legs around his waist and grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head.

"I love you so much Katniss." He said between kisses.

"Then show me." I said smirking at him.

He looked at me wide eyed

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been anymore sure." I said smiling at him.

"Okay." He said lifting me up with my legs still around his waist.

When we got to the bedroom he gently laid me down on the bed and laid on too of me using his arms to hold some of his weight so he won't crush me.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you too Peeta Mellark."

And with that he lead down and kissed my lips.

...

I lay there listening to his heartbeat against his shirtless chest, has he rubbed small circles on my bare back.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever." He said kissing the too of my head.

"Me too." I say running my hand down his arm and intertwining are fingers.

I left my head up and and capture his lips in my lips.

After things start to get heated Peeta pulls away.

"What time you got to be home?" I ask

"Not tell later tonight, you hungery ?"

"Actually I am." I say smiling.

"Well go take a shower and get dress and I will make something to eat."

"You don't want to join me?" I say smirking.

"I want to join you and never leave." He said smirking and sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Then stay." I say kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"I wish I could." He said kissing me and pulling his boxers on.

"Fine." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom, halfway to the bathroom I realize I'm naked and a little away in my step.

"Your going be the death of me Kat."

...

When I got out of the shower I slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain black vee neck and headed into the kitchen. I found Peeta mixing something on the stove shirtless. I went up behind him a kissed his bare shoulder.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey food will be done in a little bit." He said kissing my forehead.

I made my way to the dinning room table grab my planer out of my massager bag and planned out for next weeks return to school. 5 minutes went by when Peeta set a plate of steaming chicken on Alfredo.

"Mmm this looks good."

"Here's your fork." He said handing me one.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Now dig in." He said smiling.

It was the best food I have ever tasted, when I was halfway done with my food I realized that I need something to wash my food done with.

"I'm getting something to drink, want something?"

"Water would be fine." He said taking another bite of his food.

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with cold water. I open the refrigerate and grab a Pepsi from the bottom shelf, I turned around and saw Peeta staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Stop drooling." I said smirking.

"I'm not just looking" He said smiling.

"Yeah." I said walking over to him and sitting in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck a putting my forehead on his.

"You are gorgeous." He said pecking my lips.

"And your sexy." I said smiling.

"I am?" He said smirking.

"Totally." I said pulling his lips to my lips.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away.

"Did I ever tell you I love you." I said smiling.

"I think you said something like that, and have I ever told you I never have been happier then right here with you." He said kissing me.

After a very intense makeout session we cleaned up the mess and I was walking him out to his car.

"I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him.

"Going miss you too." He said kissing my forehead and then hugging me.

He open his car door and got in rolling down his window.

"I will text you later okay."

"Okay."

" I love you Katniss and never will stop loving you."

"Love you too Peeta, see you in class."

"Okay." And with one more kiss to my cheek he pulled away from the curb.

**Thanks for reading please review**.


End file.
